I Know What Happens
by Bob4Cat5
Summary: Veronica is drugged in the Hearst food court and Logan comes to her rescue. Veronica makes some stark discoveries about her life and realizes she just might be the one who needs to change.


**Title:** I Know What Happens

 **Rating:** PG-13 to R for language and non-consensual sexual implications

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars or any characters from the fantastic creation of Rob Thomas.

Veronica felt… wrong. Her vision blurred and her head spun. She blinked. It didn't help. Her cup was open, but she'd only been gone a minute.

' _But the food court… and all the people… shit.'_

Panic reared its ugly head and made her a little worse for the wear. Her heart raced and forced the drug at a faster rate into her system and through her bloodstream.

' _Shit.'_

Veronica grabbed her bag and abandoned her tray. She willed herself to calm and shuffled down the hall and outside. It was cooler and she shivered. It broke her out of her stupor for a moment—enough to tell she was headed in the direction of the parking structure.

' _Just get to the car, Veronica. Lock yourself in.'_

And she was close, but she stumbled and then she wasn't alone. There was a buzzing and her fingers scrambled inside her pocket for her keys. She pushed the panic button on the key fob. She felt a tug on her scalp and the buzzing ceased. The whirring siren of her Saturn was so loud until it wasn't and she was floating then, cradled against a warm, hard body.

"Home. Take me home."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Logan could barely breathe. Veronica was so light in his arms, so light. He slid her across the backseat of her car and contorted into the driver's seat. He adjusted it and drove towards the Sunset Cliffs apartments.

' _What kind of asshole doses a ninety-six- pound girl? What kind of man?'_

Veronica whimpered from the backseat and he stretched back to soothe her… or himself. He brushed her hip with the backs of his fingers.

"Ssh, baby. It's okay. We're going home."

Her arm dropped from her stomach and broke the light contact. He looked back. Her head lolled and his gut churned. He placed gentle fingers across her wrist. But it was too odd a position and he relinquished his slight grip. He turned back fully into his seat. He noticed Veronica's phone peeking out of her bag on the passenger's seat.

' _Keith.'_

Logan pressed Veronica's first speed dial, her father.

"Hey, honey! How's tricks?"

"Mr. Mars?"

"Logan? What's wrong?"

It was instantaneous. The one-hundred-eighty-degree change in Keith's tone jangled Logan's nerves until he was all edges.

"I found her. I'm bringing her," Logan hastily half explained, but it only seemed to upset Veronica's father.

"What do you mean, you found her?"

"I'll explain when I get there."

Veronica mumbled from the back seat.

"It's okay, Veronica. We're almost there now," Logan spoke away from the mouthpiece.

"Let me talk to her," Keith demanded impatiently.

"She's been dosed, sir."

"Dosed?" The consonants pounded their way into his skull and bounced around.

"GHB probably," Logan clarified.

"Rohypnol?" Keith asked and Logan swore he could hear the dry landscape of the man's mouth. He heard Keith swallow nothing but air. His own mouth felt like a combination of sandpaper and tar.

"We're almost there," Logan choked out and hung up. He checked on Veronica again quickly. Her eyelids fluttered and he exhaled.

"Home?"

"Yes, baby. Ssh."

 _VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM_

 _Duncan and Cassidy were with her, their faces distorted and gruesome in the dim light of the room. Her room? Shelly's room? That part kept distorting, too._

 _Duncan's eyes were soft. Too soft, almost unseeing. His smile was Cheshire—wide and full of teeth. Cassidy did all the talking and none of it was very pleasant._

" _Veronica, I need you to help me. I need to get Dick off my back. You wanna be nice, don'tcha?" He pawed at her skirt._

" _Please don't. I don't want—no. No," she pled with him. He used to be a sweet kid. In the background. White noise in her pastel- and Lily- colored life._

 _Cassidy grimaced and Duncan chuckled. He finally spoke, but his words were slurred and not what she needed._

" _Come on, Veronica. He's alright. It's gonna be fine. What if I help? I love you." Duncan's smile kept widening; it burgeoned on disfiguring. "I still love you. I'm going to touch you, make you feel good."_

" _No," she whimpered, voice too small, too sad, too pathetic to keep the attackers at bay. Why wouldn't her limbs move? Why wouldn't her body listen to her? "No. No. No."_

 _There were hands then. On her._

" _Stop. Please."_

" _What's the big deal, Veronica?" Cassidy asked with a sneer. "Just open your fucking legs already. My brother was right about you," he bullied. "You're a tease, Veronica Mars." He ground his teeth and licked his lips._

" _I'm not!"_

" _Oh, yes, you are," Duncan chimed in and he still smiled. "How long did we go out and nothing! Nothing!" His eyes raked over her breasts. "Well, a little over the bra action, but Shelly gave that up after, like, two hours."_

 _Cassidy laughed and it was a full body spasm. His fingers crawled further up her thigh and she clenched. Her pulse skyrocketed and she thrashed against him. Veronica thought of Logan, her friend, her boyfriend, her savior. '_ Where'sLogan _?' She thought as Duncan and Cassidy's faces melded into one another._

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Logan!"

Thank God, he was sitting because he lost the ground. She'd called for him, the guy she'd trashed a few days prior and kicked to the curb. And there was nothing he could do. And Keith perused the scene with a scowl even as he dialed the doctor.

"I'm here," Logan said softly as he knelt by the sofa. His fingers brushed her hair from her forehead. "I'm here, baby." The least he could do was be there, be the solid ground in this sloshing, grotesque nightmare. _'How many times…? How could…?'_ He needed to be here to help her find her footing after this.

"Help me," she whimpered and his heart broke into a million little pieces.

"Yeah, I'm here," Logan heard Keith address the doctor on the other end of the phone. Veronica's dad paced just beyond the tiny island dividing the living room and kitchenette. "Let me… hold on." He moved to the end of the sofa above Veronica's head and bent to grab a wrist. "It's… strong. Yeah," he said as he gently placed her arm back alongside her body and moved back towards the little kitchen.

Logan picked up Veronica's hand and kissed her fingers. "You're okay now, Veronica. We've got you."

"No. Her boyfriend's here. He can help," Keith said off to Logan's left. The hard glare from the man was tempered as father's gaze fell to daughter.

And Logan wouldn't correct him now. He wouldn't be separated from her until she woke up and kicked him out herself.

His fingers wrapped around her tiny ones and he wondered again what kind of animal could do this. She turned on her side and curled around their joined hands. He slowly stroked up and down her spine. She sighed.

"We've got to try to get her to drink," Keith said and appeared with a glass of water and a straw. "The doctor says she's gonna have to sleep it off at this point, but that she needs to stay hydrated."

Logan looked up at him uncertainly.

"Veronica, honey," Keith said as he, too, knelt by his daughter's side.

"Daddy?" Veronica asked softly and Logan saw so much of his own recent turmoil mirrored on her dad's face. A tear leaked out of Veronica's eye, crawled across her nose and down her opposite cheek. She tried to open her eyes. "I'm not a tease," she mumbled.

Another glare from Keith and Logan let forth a breathless "Jesus!" He slid his hand around her waist and he raised her sideways up. He sat next to her and she leaned into him. He wiped her tear away with his thumb. Her face followed his digit and she tilted up to him. She opened her eyes ever so slightly and she smiled.

"You're here,' she said.

"I'm here," Logan affirmed.

"Thank you," she said and her eyelids fluttered. "They want to… hurt me."

"Veronica? Honey?" Keith interjected and that was good because Logan was afraid to know who "they" were. Veronica's head swiveled. Keith brought the glass closer. "We need you to have some water, okay?" He put the straw to her lips and she pulled.

"Mmm," she purred around the straw after a swallow. "Good."

"A couple more sips, honey," Keith directed.

Veronica complied. "Tired, though." She folded herself into Logan's side, much to Logan's chagrin and delight.

Logan watched Keith look between the two of them. "Okay," he said and he suddenly seemed resigned. His shoulders sagged with it and he placed the glass back on the table.

Logan took her weight and stretched back against the arm of the sofa. She laid, cradled between him and the couch.

"She should be in bed," Keith observed.

"It's okay, Mr. Mars. Just… let me watch out for her," Logan pled quietly.

 _VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM_

 _Things got… back to normal. Classes resumed. Veronica worked hard, pushed herself. She assisted her dad with his sheriff's campaign and maintained the M.I. office._

 _What she didn't do was delve too deeply into her poisoning. Her dad had considered himself hired to investigate the Hearst rapes in her stead. She tried like hell not to think about the horrific Cassidy / Duncan nightmare or how she had gotten from the parking garage at Hearst to her apartment because, as her father explained it, Logan had been involved and, even though she'd thanked him profusely, she was abashed at his being privy to her in such a vulnerable state._

 _Veronica had turned over a new leaf where her friends were concerned, however, and, when she wasn't studying or working, she spent time with Mac and Wallace. Logan was around a lot, too, but things with him were… ambiguous. The two of them didn't have any classes together, but they each ended up in Bedford Hall every Thursday afternoon. They'd started lingering longer and longer and more frequently until it became a standing early dinner date each week._

" _Hey, I almost forgot," Logan said as they plopped down into a booth at Luigi's for the second week in a row. He reached into his bag then slapped a small manila envelope down onto the table. "I brought you something." He slid the envelope towards her._

 _Gone were the days when Logan would sit with her on her side of the booth, his thigh pressed tight up alongside hers as they shared a meal. Her heart fluttered at the memories and at his touch when their fingers came in contact on top of the "something". Veronica looked up quickly. She felt a flush and, when their eyes met, his held a twinkle—whether from the brush of their fingers or his anticipation over his offering, she wasn't sure._

" _What's this?" Veronica smiled slowly. "Let me guess." She shook it by her ear. He chuckled. His smile was gorgeous and Veronica melted inside. She wasn't sure she could eat let alone digest dinner now. All her organs seemed to have dissolved into a gooey mass at the pit of her stomach. "It's an autographed 4x6 glossy perfect for that bedside frame I haven't filled yet. I hope it's a little naughty."_

 _He laughed outright then and waggled his eyebrows. "I'll bet."_

 _Veronica set aside the envelope when their waitress arrived, took their order, and returned to the kitchen. Veronica didn't miss the backwards glance the woman gave Logan._

" _Veronica?"_

" _Hmm?" She brought her eyes back to the man in front of her and forced a small smile. She had to remember they were friends now. '_ Justfriends _.' Her go-to declaration to Wallace, Mac, her dad… If the waitress came back over, asked him out, gave him her number—well, there was nothing Veronica could say about it._

" _Open it," Logan said and gestured towards her. Then his arm went across the back of the booth and her eyes followed the movement, hungrily devoured his sprawl. Her heart reminded her she belonged in the nook he'd just created right next to him._

 _Another tight smile. Veronica pinched the metal clips together and opened the flap. She pulled a single piece of 3x5 egg shell-colored cardstock printed with a bold italic font. "Just what I wanted!" She mimed enthusiasm as her eyes scoured the card. "An invitation to… what_ is _this?" Veronica flipped the card. Nothing. On the front, there was a delicate etching at the top of two overlapping keys._

" _The invitation's not for you. It's for me." And he reined himself in until his arms were crossed in his lap._

" _Okay?"_

" _I think it's Crosskeys."_

" _And that is…?" Veronica watched him frown._

 _Logan opened his mouth twice before answering. "Like Skull and Bones, I think? That's why I brought it to you. I'm not a joiner so…" He sighed then went for glib. "But if it's some sort-of time share opportunity," he said and smiled big and fake as he swung an arm up in front of himself. "Count me in."_

" _Wait a minute. Back up. Are you saying there's a secret society at Hearst that I don't know about?" Veronica clarified, eyes wide._

" _Apparently." He shrugged. "Look," he said and sat forward. "I just thought we could check this out together, make sure my declination isn't going to bite me in the ass."_

 _Veronica sat forward, too. She saw the waitress making her way with the food. Veronica extended her hand across the table, palm up. Logan clasped it. "Okay," she said and was pleased at the waitress's slight stumble and the tiny frown that glanced off the woman's lips._

 _Veronica smiled quite joyfully then until something—muscle memory, maybe—prompted Logan to bring her fingers to his lips. He feathered a soft kiss over her knuckles. Her gasp was audible and criminal._ 'Why did we break up again?' _She wondered._ _Then, '_ It'sjusthabit _,_ Veronica _._ Don'tgetstupid _.' Her whole body was traitorous and he looked… a little turned on, too. '_ Justmemories _,' she told herself as he let go of her hand. She hadn't even noticed the arrival of the food and she barely remembered to utter a thank you to their server._

 _Logan spent an inordinate amount of time placing his napkin in his lap. When he finally raised his eyes to hers he looked remorseful._

'Great _,' she thought. Veronica needed the awkwardness to end. She took a sip of water._

" _How did you get this?" She asked._

" _I don't know how I qualified, but there was a series of cryptic clues that led me to a newspaper kiosk in the quad," Logan explained. He took a bite of his meal._

" _Hmm. Leave it to a secret society at Hearst College to bring it all back to the printed word," she said. "Couldn't you just Google it?"_

 _He chuckled. "I did, but online it's all just theory._ If _this did exist yadda, yadda, yadda…"_

 _They ate in silence for a while as she mulled over some ideas._

 _Finally, "Do you have the other clues?" She asked._

 _He nodded. "At my place. You could stop by later?"_

 _She grimaced. "I can't tonight, Logan. I've gotta go in to the office for a couple of hours then it's over to Wallace's. It's the only night he doesn't have practice and he has a game Saturday. On top of that, my dad has a debate tomorrow evening. He's asked me to be there." She made jazz hands. "For solidarity. So, tonight's my only night with my BFF."_

" _Okay," he said with another nod. "I think I'm going to the game Saturday, too."_

 _Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she pulled herself together quickly. "Good." She nodded. "Anyway, I guess Wallace got a bootleg of the new Ironman movie. We're gonna check it out. I'd invite you, but it's supposed to be Super BFF Quality Fun Time or something else that sounds like a Japanese game show."_

" _I get it." Another chuckle. Another nod. "I'll get the clues to you Friday or something. Leave 'em in the office mailbox?"_

" _Great idea," she said and grinned at him._

" _And no going rogue. We do this together, right?" Logan clarified and leaned his forehead towards her._

" _Are you just trying to get your own super quality fun time?" She joked._

" _Always," he replied smugly and leaned against the back of the booth._

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

She gasped and there was a slight flush to her skin. Perhaps their combined body heat was too much. She probably needed more water.

"How?" Veronica asked, but didn't expound. Her eyes were closed and her face was irenic. Her mouth carried a Mona Lisa smile.

He nudged her. "Veronica?"

She burrowed and sighed. "Don't be sorry," she whispered.

"Veronica, you have to sit up and drink." He managed to straighten them to the edge of the couch. He brought the straw up and, when it bumped her lips, she took it in and sipped. Her eyes remained closed and her head lolled a bit. Logan propped it with his shoulder and made her take a couple more sips of water.

"Mr. Mars?" Logan called. It wasn't that late yet and he had just heard the bathroom door.

"Yeah? Everything okay?" Keith asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"I think so, but I think maybe you're right. Veronica should be in her own bed."

"Okay, Logan. Can you…?" Keith gestured towards his daughter.

"Of course," Logan replied. He maneuvered her easily.

"Mmm, Logan," she murmured into his shirt. He was consoled by the intimacy her tone suggested even as her father looked away, red-faced.

When they got to her room, Logan laid her gently on the bed and began to unlace her boots. Keith set her water on her desk.

"Uh-uh. I'll get her into a nightgown. You wait in the living room. You can say your good night then and take the couch," he said in a frustrated tone.

"I'd like to sleep in here."

Keith's eyes went wide and Logan put up a hand to placate him.

"On the floor," he said quickly. "I don't want her to wake up alone."

"She always wakes up alone, Logan." Keith's vein bulged at the middle of his forehead. "Contrary to that little display back there in the living room, my daughter _always_ wakes up alone." The 'got it?' was implied.

"She shouldn't wake up alone after this." Logan's face crumpled.

Keith sighed. "Okay. The floor, though." He pointed at Logan to emphasize his point. "Now, get out of here!"

Logan went into the hall. He closed Veronica's bedroom door behind him and collapsed against the wall.

 _VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM_

 _Veronica inwardly groaned when Piz answered the door. The guy was nice enough. He was just always_ around _. And this was_ her _time with Wallace, dammit!_

" _Hey, Veronica!" She hated how Piz lit up when he addressed her._

" _Hey," she replied and gave Wallace a hard stare when she got past Piz._

" _Hey, Supafly! Movie's been ready to go for a while," Wallace said with a tight smile._

'Guess we're all gonna be in a mood now,' _she_ _thought_.

" _Sorry," she said. "Logan asked me to help him with something."_

" _Oh, yeah. It was date night," Wallace said with more than a little sarcasm._

" _Oh, ha-ha," came her retort. "I don't suppose_ you _know anything about a secret society here on campus?"_

" _What?" Wallace sat up straighter on his bed. "Why would I know about something like that?" He was suddenly organizing his notebooks into a very neat pile._

 _She shrugged, but found his behavior odd, even telling. "Big man on campus like you? Star athlete? Up and coming engineer? Fodder, my friend."_

" _Up and coming? More like down and out. I don't get this grade up and I'll be out on my ass." He didn't make eye contact, but moved his pile of books to the desk by his bed. "So, Logan knows about this group?"_

 _Piz dug through some drawers off to her left. "Found it! You guys want popcorn for the movie?" He asked as he held up the proffered treat._

" _What do you think?" Veronica tossed over her shoulder. Wallace smiled a nervous smile and she heard the tear of plastic wrap and the start of their tiny microwave._

" _So, he told you about these guys?" Wallace asked again._

" _Yeah, but we're just guessing right now. I've still got to do a little digging. I came up empty at the office. I'm sure Mac'll be able to help. I'll check in with her tomorrow, maybe." She gave him an easier smile. She was ready to relax and enjoy their time together. '_ Leaveworkatwork _.'_

" _Hmm. Well, I'm guessing we should put that on the back burner and get this party started. I'm just gonna…" Wallace pointed two fingers at the door._

" _Nice segue." Then, as Wallace headed for the door, "Hurry back!"_

 _Piz called her name and she turned just in time to see Wallace pull his phone out of his pocket. But then the door slammed shut and there was no time for eavesdropping._

 _Piz stood by their mini-fridge with a water in one hand and a soda in the other. "Which would you like?"_

" _Water, please. What's up with Wallace tonight?"_

" _What do you mean?" The roommate asked as he came over to give her the bottle._

" _You don't think he's acting funny? Is everything alright?" Veronica asked and Piz just shrugged and gave a blank stare._

 _She didn't understand how this kid could consider a career in journalism—radio or otherwise—since he didn't seem to have his finger on any kind of pulse. The guy had no nose for news._

" _You going to Wallace's game on Saturday?" Piz asked and indicated she should sit on their tiny loveseat. "'Cause I thought, maybe, we could go together, you know?"_

" _I'm going with Mac," she said in an overly cheerful voice. "But I'll see you there and I heard Logan's coming, too."_

" _The gang'll all be there, then," Piz said dejectedly._

 _It was a little apropos. Veronica went very few places alone anymore. It wasn't out of fear, really, but respect. The look on her father's face when she woke up… The relief she saw there… She remembered so little. She thought maybe Logan had been in her room, been attentive because one thing she remembered was comfort. Although it was hard to swallow, she was glad her dad and Logan had been there. She trusted so few people. So few she could count them on one hand—her dad, Logan, Wallace, Mac. And those people cared about her, needed her to be safe just like she cared about them and their safety. She couldn't just disregard the fact that it was a two-way street._

 _Wallace returned and his mood seemed improved. "Alright, my friends!" He rubbed his hands together. "Let's check out this movie!" And, just as Piz moved to sit next to Veronica, "Nah, man. I'm sittin' with my BFF tonight." He sat and pulled her in to cuddle. He aimed the remote at the TV and the film started as Piz separated the popcorn into two bowls—one for Veronica and Wallace and one for himself._

 _She sighed gratefully into her friend's embrace as she watched Piz settle against the headboard of his bed. Everyone in the room knew about the crush, but only two of them understood he needed to take the hint._

'No nose for news _,'_ _Veronica_ _thought_ _again_.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Logan couldn't get comfortable. He laid on his back on a couple of comforters and a pillow, his arm over his eyes.

Her sounds were troubling. He didn't mind hearing her call for Wallace, but Piz? It was hard to stomach. And all he wanted to do was climb into bed with her and hold her close. But her father had already been in twice to check on her and make her drink. Logan couldn't disobey the man. He wasn't so sure Veronica would want him to comfort her, either.

"Mmm. Logan there."

His head snapped to hers. "I'm here. I'm here, Veronica." He moved to the side of the bed and leaned against it. He twined their fingers together next to her. "Whenever you wake up, I'm here."

"Mmm. Trust you."

He didn't know where she was inside her mind, but that confession? If it was true? God!

The tears came—more and harder than in the hallway. He worried he was shaking the bed, that he would disturb her. He couldn't give up the connection, though.

Veronica squeezed his hand. He looked up, but her eyes were closed, lids and lashes fluttered with restless?... restful?... sleep. Her lips parted and she took a deeper breath.

Logan pushed up to kneeling and placed a light kiss at the corner of her mouth and another on her forehead. "I'm here when you wanna wake up."

He sat back down and pulled a blanket from the floor up over himself. He leaned back against the bed and closed his eyes.

 _VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM_

" _We're not dating," Veronica said._

" _Weekly date night?" Wallace asked as he used the towel from around his neck to wipe his brow._

 _She noticed Logan and a gorgeous brunette she could only assume was his date approaching. "Tell that to Hot-for-it- Heidi over there," she mumbled in sidebar to Mac who smiled softly at her friend. She put her arm around Veronica and squeezed._

" _Good game, Wallace. Nice free throw," Logan said with a smile and dropped a hand on their friend's shoulder._

" _Thanks, man," Wallace smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Tabitha."_

" _Hi," the brunette returned, just as shyly._

" _That's what that was? I thought it was just Wallace's Super Awesome Show Off Time!" Veronica said animatedly and threw in a karate chop and a punch with her jazz hands._

 _Wallace gave her a curious look._

" _Another Japanese game show?" Logan asked and Veronica glanced at him briefly._

" _If anyone deserves one," she said and kicked Wallace's shoe._

" _Thanks, I think," Wallace said with a confused smile._

" _How'd you like that, uh, movie the other night?" Logan asked. He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck._

" _Oh, did you finally watch Ironman?" Tabitha joined in the inquisition._

" _Yeah, Papa Bear loves him some Terrence Howard," Veronica said and maintained eye contact with Wallace._

" _And Robert Downey, Jr., obviously," Logan interjected again._

" _Who?" Wallace asked and tore his gaze away to look at Logan and Tabitha._

 _Everyone laughed._

" _Hey, Tabitha," Mac said and waved a bit at the stranger. "This is our friend, Veronica."_

" _Nice to meet you, Veronica," Tabitha said and extended a hand._

 _Veronica shook it. "You, too." She smiled as brightly as she could manage, but felt as though she'd been sucker punched. '_ So _,_ everybodyknowshisgirlfriendbutme _?_ Excellent _.' Her brain supplied the sarcasm and her heart the torment._

 _Veronica had spent the afternoon with Logan the day before. They'd gone over the scavenger hunt clues from Crosskeys and they'd gone to Mac's to see if she could help. There'd been a couple more accidental touches and a lot of witty banter, but, apparently, that didn't count for much on the Logan Echolls chemistry meter._

" _Vee," Mac whispered as she bumped her shoulder. "Dial it back a notch. You look like a psycho." Veronica's head swiveled at that and her mouth gaped._

" _Good game, man," two guys said in her peripheral. Wallace waved and thanked them._

" _So," he said. "I'm gonna go change and I probably gotta pow-wow with Coach, but then I'm starving!" Wallace was in full pimp mode then. His hands fell to his stomach and he leaned back for effect._

" _Good. Because Logan here," Tabitha said and her thumb pointed back at the man. "Wouldn't feed me. Said that was your job." She smiled and, if she wasn't glowing and pretty before, she certainly was in that moment._

 _Veronica did a full body clench. She felt ready to retch. Her gaze fell to the shiny floor and the blurry reflection of her friends. She inhaled deeply._

" _Not even a little snack for my girl?" Wallace asked and Veronica's head bounced up at that. "That's cold, man. I feed your woman all the time."_

 _Veronica was taken aback as Wallace indicated her. A searing heat rose from her neck and her eyes flew to Logan's but he was still looking at Wallace._

" _Yeah, but Veronica's got a tapeworm," he said without missing a beat._

'Hiswoman?Me?' _Veronica blinked with the thought and the flush spread over her cheeks._

" _She could_ die _!" Logan kidded and raised his arms complete with clenched fists only to immediately pull them back down for dramatic effect._

 _Everyone laughed except Veronica, whose mouth couldn't seem to close and Tabitha, who just looked at Veronica with a great deal of confusion._

 _Wallace and Logan high-fived. Veronica looked at Mac, who only rolled her eyes at their antics._

'Nohelpthere _._ AmImissingsomething? _' Veronica didn't remember any great reconciliation. She remembered his breath across her neck as they'd gone over his invitation with a magnifying glass and his hand on her knee when it wouldn't stop bouncing on the way to Mac's, but full resumption of boyfriend/girlfriend status? She felt like that would have been pretty monumental._

 _She saw Logan chance a look at her. His eyes were warm and welcoming even if there was a hint of concern._

 _Wallace left and Mac drug Tabitha to the bleachers to sit._

 _Logan put his hands in his pockets and looked down at his shoes. It was bashful and endearing, two qualities Veronica hadn't seen in him for a while._

" _Sorry," he said. "I didn't wanna throw off Wallace's game in front of—_

" _It's okay," she said and waved away his apology._

" _I'd never call you 'my woman'," he said in a slightly huskier tone and kicked her shoe._

'Could you, though?'

" _Maybe my pookie bear or my cutie patootie or…" He looked up into the opposing team's stands. "My bobcat." He winked when he turned back and caught her eye._

 _She smiled and he laughed._

" _When did this happen?" Veronica asked and she indicated Tabitha with a nod in her direction._

" _A couple of weeks ago." Logan shrugged. "She's in our Econ Strategies class. With the rapist and her living alone off campus, Wallace asked me to—_

" _You don't have to—_

 _They cut each other off mid-sentence._

" _I want to, okay? Now," he said he put his hand on the small of her back. He guided them toward Mac. "Can I take you and Mac out for some grub?"_

" _Mac's headed back to Neptune tonight. Her family's leaving at the crack of dawn for a day trip to Disney."_

" _You then?" He asked as they came to a stop in front of Mac and Tabitha._

 _She shrugged. "I could eat," she answered nonchalantly. Logan threw his head back and laughed heartily. Veronica looked over just in time to see Mac's knowing smile._

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Keith caught Logan drooling on Veronica's mattress. He jumped when he heard the man clear his throat.

"Still out of it, huh?" Keith asked.

Logan wiped the sleep out of his eyes and the mess from his mouth with his free hand.

Veronica's head had fallen off her pillow and her lips were a breath away from their joined hands. He felt that breath and each steady one that followed as they breezed across his fingers.

Logan sighed and nodded.

"C'mon, kid. Let's make some breakfast. She's gonna be hungry when she wakes up," Keith said. "Coffee's on."

"Yeah. Smells good," Logan mumbled and Keith left the room. Coffee did sound perfect and the aroma was practically beckoning him.

Logan was loath to leave her especially since she had her two arms delightfully wrapped around the one of his. He brushed the hair out of her face and she drug in a deeper breath. He kissed her temple.

"Breakfast, Veronica. I know you don't wanna miss that," he joked. He couldn't bring himself to laugh, though. "Please wake up soon. Wake up and get mad. Kick me out. Whatever. Just… wake up, baby." He kissed her fingers and retracted his hand.

"Logan?" Keith called from the other room.

"Coming," Logan called back.

 _VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM_

" _Tonight was fun," Veronica said after they'd dropped Mac at her car. She'd already packed a bag so they watched her pull out of the lot and be on her way before they left for dinner. "All of us at the game."_

 _And she meant it. She reveled in it. She'd often missed these kinds of things because of a case. At first, she'd been resentful of her overprotective father and his insistence on her withdrawal from most of her cases. Her dad's campaign kept her busy and she still did some surveillance, but she'd begun to prioritize her safety and her relationships. It was kind of nice just to be a kid and spend time with her loved ones, agenda-free._

" _I hope we do more nights like this," she said to the front windshield of Logan's Range Rover. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Logan's turn of head. His face registered surprise._

" _That's—I hope you mean that!"_

" _Of course, I mean it," she said demurely._

 _Logan smiled and drug his eyes back to the road. She allowed herself a tiny smile, too._

" _I caught the debate online," he said as his fingers tapped a mysterious beat on the steering wheel. "Saw you off to the side when your dad was up. You guys looked great."_

 _Veronica chuckled. "Yeah. Thanks. I don't think my dad made any headway, but I'm glad I was there for him. It's important." Truthfully, she must've been "in her head" all night because she barely even remembered the event._

" _It_ is _important. To be there for family." He covered her hand with his in her lap. "I see that now. And for the record, I think your dad_ absolutely _came out ahead. His numbers are up." Logan removed his hand when he finished speaking._

" _They are?"_

" _Yeah. Didn't you see the paper?"_

 _She flushed. It wasn't like her not to keep current with the day's headlines and she should have been all over the news after last night. She'd been busy this morning, but, just now and for the life of her, she couldn't remember with what. Especially not with the cute "sneaky" glances he kept throwing her way. "That's good," she said decidedly and she nodded a couple of times._

 _Veronica knew her dad was doing well just not well enough. They still had a month left before the election and she tried to remain hopeful, but he still trailed the incumbent. He'd also broken the rapist case and was close, but there hadn't been an attack since… then and he was growing restless. He was hot for the backing power of the Sheriff's Department and their resources._

 _They pulled up in front of the Chinese restaurant Logan favored._

" _This okay?" He asked._

" _Sure."_

 _Once they were seated and had ordered, Logan began to get serious._

" _Look, let's drop the Crosskeys thing. I already turned them down."_

 _Veronica's jaw dropped. "But what if…?"_

 _He shrugged. "What could they have on me? Bum fights? Heinous dysfunctional family? Hotel squatting?" As he listed his "crimes", his body and face became more and more animated. "My life's an open book written on the thin, cheap paper of the tabloids."_

" _Logan," Veronica warned._

" _I'm serious. I really only cared because a friend of mine was also approached. After yesterday," he continued and raised his hand when she opened her mouth to interrupt. "Seeing Mac struggle with their security measures… Well, they must have some pretty important secrets over some pretty important people's heads and I'd just rather us not be involved. You've got the election on your plate now and school—_

 _She sighed. "If you mean—_

" _I just mean," he cut her off to clarify. "I know you have a lot going on and you're in the public eye with your dad now and just, well, secret societies and sheriff's daughters don't go very well together."_

" _But after, we could help your friend," she pushed back, afraid he thought she was weak now._

" _We came to an agreement and I talked him out of it. What good is society if you can't mention it anyway?" He put on an upper crust British accent and smiled blithely._

 _Veronica's eyes roved his face. She looked for any sign that he was shielding her, holding back because he thought she couldn't handle herself anymore. "It wasn't Dick, was it?" Her brow furrowed._

" _No. Wallace. But you didn't hear it from me."_

" _So, you guys decided I couldn't handle it?" Veronica asked as her gaze dropped to her lap. She didn't want to be pitied._

" _Oh, we know you can handle it," he said and he sounded smug and maybe a little proud. "That's sort-of the problem in this case. We made the call for us, though. We decided a decades old group of stuffed shirts wasn't worth the trouble, that we're too squeaky-clean anyway—well, Wallace is," he amended. His voice got lower, steadier. "And that we don't need the kind of bullshit leg-up they think they can offer." He raised his voice. "We succeed or fail on our own merit, dammit!" He pretend-pounded the table for comedic effect._

 _Veronica brought her eyes back up to his. He smiled uncertainly, but his eyes were mirthful and soft._

" _Okay," she said quietly. "If you're sure…?"_

" _I'm sure," he affirmed and the food arrived. Hers took up half the table and his whole face radiated glee._

" _Shut up," she said and smiled at what she considered a delightful predicament—lots of good food and a great friend on a Saturday night. It beat the alternative and the realization that she didn't always have to take care of everyone, that the people she loved could stand of their own power most of the time didn't hurt, either. After all, that was most likely a quality that drew them to each other._

" _So," she said as she moved an egg roll and some pot stickers to her plate. "Logan Echolls alone on a Saturday night?"_

" _I'm not alone," he replied with a wink._

 _Veronica raised an eyebrow._

" _There's this tapeworm I've been trying to woo…" He peeked under the table, made a big show of speaking to her stomach. "How am I doing?"_

 _Veronica smirked. "The tapeworm says you're doing fine." She added rice and teriyaki beef to her plate._

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Veronica stirred. Logan jumped from his seat at her desk. She stretched and smiled.

"Mr. Mars!" Logan called. He heard the man move swiftly through the small apartment.

"Logan?" Veronica asked, obviously confused. "Weren't we just at dinner?"

Logan smiled. _'Was she dreaming about me?'_ He leaned forward, tried to get closer, ask the question, answer hers.

"Don't crowd her, Logan," Keith said upon entry to the room. He stood at the foot of the bed.

Logan slid back and away. "Sorry."

"What's going on?" She clutched her blanket to her chest, but her eyes never left Logan's face. "How…?"

"Something happened, honey," Keith said. "How do you feel?" He playfully grabbed a foot.

"Thirsty," she replied and eased back into her pillow. "Am I… okay?" She looked pointedly at Logan.

He wanted to vomit just then. _'How much does she have to take?'_ He clenched his jaw. "Yes. He ground out and grabbed her hand. "I found you in the parking garage by your car."

* * *

Her eyes flew to her father's. "I was drugged! In the food court! I was trying to get to the car to lock myself in!" She pulled herself up as Logan held fast to her hand. She used the connection as her leverage. She squeezed his fingers in thanks. "I was going to call you," she said to her dad.

She shook her head. _'The Chinese food… basketball… Wallace and Ironman… Flirting with…?'_ She looked at Logan. It hadn't been real. Her GHB addled mind had crafted a little, silly non-mystery excuse to reunite her with Logan—in her dreams. She returned her gaze to her father's. Relief smoothed his brow, but she knew he had a lot of questions waiting to be asked.

"Have some water," he said and motioned to her bedside. "You want some breakfast?"

"Only if it's in bed," she said with a smile. "And if it's breakfast." Keith grabbed her foot again and Logan smiled at her.

"I'll rustle something up. You gonna be alright here?" Her dad's pointer finger waved between Logan and Veronica.

She gave him a confused smile. "Of course."

Her dad looked pointedly at the open door and went down the hallway.

She looked at Logan, drug her eyes up from their joined hands to his face, his eyes. _'What do you say to the boy who always comes through? The boy you broke up with because you're afraid to be vulnerable, but the one who sees you at your most vulnerable and still looks at you_ like that _?'_ She didn't know and she couldn't look away. It felt marginally safer to let him start.

* * *

Logan slid back towards her and noted she hadn't let go of his hand. Her solid eye contact calmed him. He wished he could read her, but she looked mostly dazed. She was probably still exhausted. _'Hasn't she taken enough?'_

"Nothing happened," he assured her again. "Other than… the drugs. God, Veronica!" His free hand caressed her cheek, cradled it. "You scared me! This scared me! If I hadn't…" He couldn't say it, couldn't finish that thought.

"But you did," she said and her hand laid overtop his. "You did. Thank you." Veronica turned her head and kissed his palm.

He watched it unfold, instant by glorious instant—the turn of her head, the split second nuzzle into his hand, the pucker of her lips- and he still couldn't square the action with their current state. He gasped, a remembered and automatic response to her touch. "Veronica?" He had the strange sensation of realizing his mouth gaped and he slowly brought his lips together. She squeezed his hand again. He squeezed back. His eyes darted all around her face.

"You can—

Her dad cut her off when he stepped back into the room. "Veronica? Need more water?"

Logan jumped a little and pulled their hands away from her face. The movement left them blatantly holding hands at her waist.

She smiled. "Yes."

"Mind if your boyfriend helps me with breakfast?"

Logan flinched at Keith's terminology.

"A little, but I could freshen up," she said. "Help me out of bed?"

Logan was still in shock. She was awake, talking to him, holding his hand, putting her lips on him. _'She's shaken up, that's all. Don't get any ideas.'_ He stood.

' _But she didn't correct her dad.'_

She turned and moved to the edge of the bed. He looked away quickly when she threw off her blanket to reveal her rucked up nightgown. Her thighs and calves were on full and glorious display.

"Sorry," she mumbled and worked the nightgown back down over herself.

"It's okay," Logan said with a smile. "Nothing I haven't—

Veronica's eyes fixed on his.

"Seen at the pool," he finished.

* * *

She stood gingerly and tested the waters. _'Steady,'_ she thought as she put her arms out to Logan. _'Steady.'_

And yes, he was. Solid and in front of her and steady. His fingers held soft and easy at her elbow and waist. And Veronica couldn't resist. She pressed herself to him and hugged him fiercely. She worried it was maybe too much too soon, but there'd already been enough wasted time. He'd been there for her. She wanted to hug him for it and she was tired of denying herself so much. Perhaps she could have this one little thing. Perhaps he wouldn't mind her having it. It didn't take long for him to reciprocate and his cheek laid across the crown of her head. He squeezed her tightly, the full torso bear hug that always made her feel safe and warm and that remade her insides into mush. She sighed.

"Thank you, Logan and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. We'll just have to be… more careful with you from now on." Logan kissed the top of her head and relaxed his grip.

* * *

"Yes, we will," she replied and he looked down at her in surprise because she was absolutely never welcoming of help or interference or advice. He dragged a thumb down her cheek and she sighed again, but this time it was a tiny, hitched sound and he wondered at it.

' _What's going on inside here, Veronica Mars?_ Will _you take care? Do you care enough about me to let me help you? Do you care enough to stay away?'_

They turned to move to the bathroom. He cradled her shoulders and she leaned into him. She smiled that smile again. The one from the night before. The Mona Lisa one.

He'd forgotten Keith was there. The man appeared only slightly cross at the sight of them wrapped around each other. He made his way around them to grab Veronica's water glass.

* * *

Veronica splashed water on her face and took a big gulp from some she'd cupped in her hands. She grabbed the hand towel and looked at herself in the mirror.

' _Logan found me.'_

' _Passed out.'_

' _Again.'_

She covered her face with the towel and patted it dry.

' _Now that I'm not dead, he's going to kill me. Dad, too.'_

Had Logan been in her room the whole time? What had he said to her dad to make _that_ happen? _'Please don't let him have mentioned about the GHB…before.'_

Veronica reached for a hairband and gathered her hair into a ponytail. Her fingertips grazed over a bald spot on the back of her head and she probed it.

' _Small. Probably not noticeable.'_

She twisted but couldn't see it so she pulled her hand mirror out from under the sink.

She felt… violated when she finally located the patch of skin in the reflection of her reflection. Not like before, certainly, but the thought of another creep putting his hands on her unconscious self was revolting. And this message—because that's what this was she decided as her finger prodded the shaved spot again—was disturbing and unnerving and infuriating. She needed to shut this scumbag down, but she needed help.

She sagged against the sink.

She was bait for this guy and at a dead end in her investigation. The Lillith House fraud hadn't helped and only managed to turn up sour leads. She straightened her ponytail and ran a hand over her forehead.

' _I hope they're not plotting against me out there.'_

* * *

"Look," Keith said as he refilled Veronica's glass and tossed the straw. "She's awake. You've seen her and she's okay. But she needs her rest, some recovery time."

Logan took a slug out of the mug to stop himself from interrupting.

"And so do you," Keith continued as he cracked a couple of eggs into a hot frying pan. The sizzle was distracting from the realization that Veronica's father was kicking him out of the tiny apartment. Again.

"Go home. Get some rest, a few hours of sleep." Keith took an exaggerated sniff. "Take a shower." He smiled and craned his neck back around to Logan at the island. "Then why don't you come on back for dinner—

Logan did a spit take.

Keith returned his attention to his task. He added some cheese and mushrooms to the pan.

"Dinner?" Logan repeated. The end of the word sat confusingly on his tongue. He stared at the man's back for a moment, watched him fidget with the pan. He grabbed a napkin to mop up his mess and wipe his mouth.

"Yeah. Dinner. Maybe Veronica will be up for a stroll then," Keith said as he turned around again. He winked.

' _An actual friendly wink. Did I just lose time somewhere?'_ But that thought only turned him morose. _'Someone_ did _lose time.'_ He gulped and kept it together. _'Don't fuck this up. You just got an invitation to come back. You're not out yet. Maybe the way to the daughter can be through the father. If he trusts you, she'll trust you.'_

And after all that inner monologue, he simply smiled. "That sounds good."

The bathroom door opened and Veronica stepped out and moved towards them.

"Ready for breakfast, honey?" Keith beamed at his daughter.

"Yeah," she said and looked between them warily. "You two aren't cooking up anything besides a meal, are you?"

"No." Logan chuckled. He pushed himself away from the island and stood. "In fact, I was just heading out."

Veronica frowned. Keith resumed his business at the frying pan. He folded and flipped the omelet.

"I was hoping to stop by again later. Your dad invited me to dinner," Logan said and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Veronica's frown deepened and her brow creased. She cast a nervous glance at her father as he spun back around with the hot pan.

"Don't look at me. You're the one who kept him up all night," her father accused very casually. He plated the omelet. "Breakfast?" He asked and added some reheated bacon to the plate, too.

Logan pulled her to him. _'What could it hurt?'_ He perceived the prickly flash of heat at Keith's comment and she didn't need to see his embarrassment. She'd already initiated a hug earlier. But he needn't have worried, she wrapped her arms around him instantly and clung. He felt her frame rise and fall with a deep breath.

"Thank you again."

"Get some rest."

They spoke at the same time. He laughed a little and kissed the top of her head.

Veronica looked up at him and he was caught. Her eyes were glassy and searching. He couldn't look away. He wondered if she knew what she did to him. He wondered if she reciprocated powerlessness in the face of him. _'Nah. She's never powerless, jackass. She dumped you and walked out. She's just a little shaken. She needs her friend.'_

' _I can be that.'_

"You'll come back?" She asked in a voice only just above a whisper.

Logan pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll come back." He dropped a kiss on her delicate cheekbone and pulled away from her. She teetered for a second and he grabbed her elbows.

"I'm okay," she said, but her hands gripped his forearms hard and she rested her eyes briefly. "Just a little dizzy. I thought I could just eat out here, but maybe breakfast in bed _is_ best."

"Logan, could you help get her situated before you take off? I'll make up the tray," Keith said.

"Sure," Logan replied. "Let's go. Let's get you back to your room."

"I'm not a baby," she whined. "I can make it myself." But she still didn't let go and he marveled at her willfulness.

Outwardly, he shook his head and she gave a soft smile.

"No? Okay. I'll let you help because I w _ant_ to keep hugging you, but that's the only reason." She giggled.

'That's _the only reason? Please keep wanting to hug me.'_ He slid a hand from her elbow to her back and she leaned a bit into his body. It was electric and warm everywhere they touched. He could smell soap and toothpaste and he immediately wished he hadn't promised Keith he'd leave.

In no time at all, he had her back in bed and the covers pulled up to her waist as she leaned back against the headboard.

She was tired and beautiful and it took everything not to curl up around her, hold her, allow them both the rest they needed.

But this was Keith Mars's house and Logan had to respect that. _'If he trusts you, she'll trust you.'_

She pulled at his hand. "You'll come back?"

' _That's the third time you've asked. Am I so unreliable? Are you_ that _scared?'_ He wasn't sure he wanted answers to those questions. But he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, either. She wanted him around and the thought exuberated him.

* * *

His smile was huge and darling and sincere and she blinked in the face of it. Her heart sputtered then seemed to leap as if to escape her chest. He was a jump start to her tired system, he always had been.

"Yes. Later. I'll come back. Maybe we can take a walk on the beach if you're up to it, okay?"

It was her turn to smile. "I'll be up to it."

"Okay, then," he said as her dad came through with her breakfast.

"Bye, Veronica," Logan said sheepishly when her dad snuck between them with the tray. He placed it carefully on her lap. "Mr. Mars?" Logan put his hand out. Her father shook it. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"Thank you for helping with our girl here," her dad said and nodded in her direction.

"My services are always available," Logan returned and he gave a small salute to the two of them. "See you guys later."

Veronica lowered her lashes and thought of all the services Logan provided. Luckily, he was already gone by the time she blushed.

"Mmm. Thanks for this, Dad," Veronica said around a bite of omelet.

With Logan gone, there was no buffer and she knew her father would be eager to discuss what had happened.

' _Let's get this over with,'_ she thought. She wiped the corners of her mouth with her thumb.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Stop, honey. It's not your fault, but I think we need to talk about what's going on in your life. I think you need to tell me about this case you're working on."

It was her turn to nod. "You're right." She couldn't keep doing this alone. She was putting herself in danger, but to what end? What good would it do to solve this if she got herself hurt or worse in the process? It would kill her dad to lose her. She could see in his face it was already a hardship. And Logan? The haunted, distressed look in his eyes when she woke up earlier said it all. Cooperation and consideration were her only options if she wanted to come out the other side. "I think I need your help."

"Okay, that's more like it," her dad said. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets and expelled a deep breath. Veronica noticed for the first time how tired her father seemed.

"I'm sorry." She sunk with the words. Her shoulders slumped and she inwardly cursed at herself. "I just thought I could or—no," she said and shook her head. "I thought I _should_ handle this. These rapes, they've been going on for a while and the victims are all Hearst coeds. And then my friend Parker…" She took a deep breath that rolled into a big, fat sob.

"Oh, Veronica," Keith commiserated and removed the tray from her lap. He pulled her into his embrace. "I don't want you to go through this alone. I never wanted you to go through so much alone. I'm afraid I messed up in that respect." He rubbed her back until she calmed. "Look, I didn't know how personal it was for you. And now, since all this," he started as she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "It's personal for me, too."

Her breath caught and she frowned. The last thing she wanted was for her father to worry or to feel that he'd failed her in some way. She would have none of it. "Stop. You stayed. You took care of me, put food in my stomach and a roof over my head. You are my rock, Dad. You're the best. I love you."

"I love you, too, honey. I love you, too."

They hugged for a few moments then he spoke again.

"We've got to get this guy off the streets, though. Together," he said and clasped her hands. "Let me in. Let me help you."

She nodded in the affirmative even as she sniffled. "Thanks, Dad."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

Hours later, after a cleansing shower and the even more cleansing conversation with her father, Veronica worked in her room creating a new file on the Hearst rapist. Their landline rang.

"Hey, Logan!" She heard her father's greeting and hopped up from her desk. She almost ran out to the kitchen until she caught herself. Instead, she snuck to the end of the hall and waited just out of sight.

"That's not necessary. I can—

She peeked around the corner to see her father's back as he paced a small path in front of the island. He put his hand on the back of his neck as he listened to their caller.

"Okay. If you insist. I'm sure Veronica will be thrilled. Okay. We'll see you soon." He hung up the phone and solidly sat in his favorite arm chair. "Your boyfriend's bringing dinner," he said loudly without looking in her direction.

"We talked about this," Veronica said as she sauntered towards him from her hiding spot. "It's bad for my self-esteem if you don't allow me my small victories. This partnership's never gonna work." She sighed in feigned exasperation, but her hands were clasped behind her back and her lips curled into a smug smile.

Her dad turned around. "Cute."

"And you know, Logan's not—

Keith leveled her with a look.

"I have a lot of things to fix with him," she explained. Her hands came down to her sides to smooth out the no wrinkles in her jeans.

"Things looked pretty fixed to me." He gave her a tight smile.

She puffed out a silent laugh. "Yeah. He's kinda the best at that stuff. He'll always be my friend first. He'll always make sure I'm safe," she said. Her head jerked back and she stood, baffled. It just came out, that truth. It was matter of fact. She counted on it, on Logan's friendship and love even when she sometimes pushed him away. _'Why the fuck do I push him away? Everything with him is so_ unconditional _. I should fucking celebrate that. I should be grateful he doesn't just turn his back on me after the crumbs I dole out to him.'_ She frowned for a moment.

But her dad's smile stretched and changed into something more genuine then. "Good to know." He seemed to consider for a second. "And vice versa, I think." She nodded in stunned silence.

It was strange, to say the least, this realization that she trusted Logan. It crept up on her and she wondered why. Why had it taken her so long to come to this conclusion? But then she thought, _'Maybe it doesn't matter how long it took. Maybe it just matters that I figured it out. Period.'_ Of course, Logan would look out for her. He was her oldest and dearest friend at this point. Maybe there was a time when she felt she couldn't, but Veronica was certain she'd worked through that. She trusted Logan with her life and she knew she'd always look out for him, too.

* * *

When Logan arrived with Luigi's and a smile, he didn't expect what awaited him.

"Hey, Logan," Veronica said casually from the hallway as if he belonged there, as if the last couple of weeks had evaporated. His mind and vision went blank and he missed her progress, but the end result was marvelous. Suddenly, it seemed, Veronica was in his arms once more. He handed the bag of food to her father and completely enveloped her.

His nose fell to her hair and he breathed in her scent. _'Coconut,'_ he thought, _'or marshmallow, maybe?'_ He kissed the top of her head and squeezed a little more. _'Or maybe it's starlight and moonbeams, Echolls! Get a grip_! _She doesn't need a lovesick, horndog idiot right now! She needs her friend.'_

Keith seemed indifferent. He emptied the bag and began separating containers.

"Thanks for coming back," Veronica said into his chest and the sound vibrations resonated between their two bodies. It felt like magic and hope and everything corny. He wished his heart calmer, but she rested into the hammering beat and nuzzled. _'You're a goner, Echolls.'_

Veronica pulled back and grabbed his hand. They walked the short distance to the island where Keith had laid out everything.

"You two alright on that side?" He asked.

"Fine," Logan replied.

"Absolutely. Everybody okay with water?" Veronica asked. She opened the fridge to assess the contents. "We have iced tea or OJ?" She gave her father a sideways glance. "We should really have milk. I'm still growing, you know?"

Keith chuckled.

"Water's fine," Logan answered with his own smile, content to be amongst their little group. He'd always been envious of their easy rapport.

Water glasses filled, Veronica took her seat next to him. They dumped a little of everything onto their plates and Veronica mock-fought him over the last of the stuffed shells even though she'd already taken her share. She nudged his arm with a smile and he acquiesced.

"You're still growing," he said with an exaggerated sigh.

Keith choked a bit on his water. "Good one," he said and pointed at Logan.

"No fair ganging up now," Veronica said and moved a very small serving of the shells from her plate to his.

* * *

Dinner was a light affair, topic-wise. Logan discussed his own classes, unprompted and Veronica thought she noticed a flush when she complimented a paper he'd had her proofread last month.

"What'd you get on that? I don't remember you telling me." She said and watched him take a sip of water.

"I didn't."

"So?"

"A-."

"Well, there ya go!" She said it simply. Too much pride and astonishment and he'd be upset—embarrassed in front of her dad or, worse, angry that she thought so little of him. But she _felt_ pride and astonishment. Logan was smart, but he'd rarely applied himself. Perhaps she wasn't the only one ready to turn a new leaf. She was hopeful, glad that tide was changing.

By the time they'd finished the lazy meal, Backup was pacing by the front door.

"I'll take care of the dishes," her dad said. He nodded towards the dog. "You guys mind?"

"Nope," Veronica answered. "Logan promised me a walk, too." Then, just to Logan, "You okay to take the leash?" She thought they both considered the implications of her question, but he replied with a smile and a wink.

"Sure." He attached the leash to the now over-excited dog.

They let Backup run once they hit the beach. Logan wound the leash around one of his hands while Veronica wound two of hers around his other. He gave her a soft smile and they leaned into each other.

There was so much to talk about that, at first, she felt the urge to stay quiet. They walked in silence until Backup swung back around and ran toward them again. He had a piece of driftwood in his mouth. Logan pitched it and the dog ran some more.

"Thank you again."

"Veronica. Stop thanking me," he said and his eyes were gooey puddles.

' _No one does adorable better,'_ she thought.

"I have to. You saved me. You took care of me. I want you to know," she choked on the stupid words. "That doesn't go unnoticed. I appreciate you. That you put whatever aside and just… came to my rescue." She blinked back tears. "You did that after…" A tear slid down her cheek and she sniffled. "After I was so _unforgiving_." The last word was rough, torn from her throat. She'd thought a lot about what she'd wanted to say, but she didn't foresee feeling so open and raw.

"Veronica, I'd never—

"No, of course not. I know. Ditto. It's just…" She squeezed his arm and his fingers briefly. She cemented the sentiment.

' _That dream.'_ Her heart and mind—her subconscious—letting her know what it already did. She needed to find a middle ground in all this. A life that was colorful and interesting, one that engaged her intellectually, and one wherein she lived and loved with family and friends. She didn't want to give up investigating or her desire for a life in law enforcement, but casting herself as bait for this psycho had to end. Or, at least, going it alone did. With her dad, maybe they had a shot. She needed to share the burden with Logan, too. Full disclosure. But these things she wanted—she required—all of it was only possible if _he_ forgave _her._

"I'm sorry. I want to change. I'm going to change," she declared and her breaths came in bursts.

Logan dropped the leash and pulled her into his full embrace. She clutched at him. He took some deep breaths and she tried to synch with him.

"It's okay, Veronica. It's okay," he chanted over and over until she calmed.

She pulled back. "Logan, I've already copied the file for my dad. He expects me to rest up the next couple of days, but we're gonna sit down at the office Tuesday night. We're gonna work this one together. He's gonna help me."

The astonished relief on his face as he cupped her cheeks within his wonderful, soothing hands was all the reinforcement she needed.

* * *

"Oh, thank God!" He exhaled and pulled her mouth to his. It was too quick and he spoke again. "When I found you… like that…" Another quick kiss. "If I lost you…"

"Well, I'm officially un-lose-able so you'd better get used to me, bub." She smiled big to affirm and reassure.

' _Un-lose-able? What the hell is she saying to me right now?'_ Logan's brain scrambled.

"But you should know," she started and backed out of his arms.

His hands dropped; his heart dropped, too. _'Here it comes.'_

"Mercer Hayes's name is in the file. I know you vouched for him, but we're going to investigate."

"His problem," Logan said without thinking, but with a flourish of his palms.

And, even still, he was certain this was it. The 'We'll just be friends, Logan, because of that stunt you pulled in Mexico.' He would take it, though. He would take whatever he got and somehow like it, make lemonade out of it. Or something stronger, if he could.

But she didn't go there.

"So," she said and she looked shy and a little ruffled. "You're available if I need some muscle or that awesome brain of yours? Or if I need a honey trap?"

"Are you kidding?! I'm available, down, good to go, at the ready. I'm yours," he said before he examined his turn of phrase too closely. He lifted her against himself, her feet several inches off the ground, and spun as Backup barked fitfully at his legs.

"Whoa!" She cried. "I'm not so good with the spinning just yet."

He stopped, but still held her against his chest.

"Try me next week," she said and there was another brilliant smile.

It dazed him. "Huh?"

"All this crap in my system. I can't do the spinning." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Or maybe it's you." The smiled reined in to coy. "You get in my system, too."

"Veronica?" He could scarcely believe what he thought he was hearing. "Are we… trying again?"

"Trying, doing, making it work." She kept her gaze steady, but something she saw in his face must have spooked her. "I mean, _I_ want to."

"Oh, God. I want that, too." He kissed her again quickly. "So much." His forehead touched hers and he put her back on the ground. Backup jumped up at them, but they didn't break the connection. In fact, his fingers skipped up to caress her neck and jaw and he brought their lips together.

"Mmm," she moaned against his mouth and opened to him. The kiss was slow and lingering and he reveled in the taste of her. He licked, nibbled, and explored her (his?) favorite nooks and crannies. She returned the favor until they were short of breath. "Don't stop," she cooed when he pulled away.

"I missed you, too, Bobcat." He kissed her cupid's bow and admired his handiwork, her swollen lips and dazed eyes. Her arms slunk up around his neck and pulled him back down to her. She massaged along his lips and tongue with her own and it was heavenly in its sweetness.

Logan's hands ran to her waist and brought her flush with him, hips and chests fully aligned in delightful contact. She sucked in a ragged breath and he chased after it.

* * *

There was no getting around it. This was what they were best at. The makeup. The make-out. The physical. But they had to get good at the other stuff, too. She wasn't bluffing. She wanted to be un-lose-able. She wanted to stop running. She wanted everything. Full disclosure.

They broke apart and Logan gazed at her. He'd done that a lot over the last twenty-four hours. She knew what it was; knew he was gauging her reactions and testing her boundaries. He was checking to be sure she wanted what she said she wanted, checking the veracity of her statements. _'Always looking out for me.'_

"I have to know. What changed your mind?" He asked. "I mean, I get the life-threatening / life-affirming adrenaline thing and carpe diem, but you were so… mad. I didn't think you'd ever take me back."

It was silly, but she felt embarrassed. She'd decided to change her whole life's philosophy over a drug-fueled dream. But she never felt more certain of anything before. She shrugged, tried to downplay it. "I had a dream last night. I know what happens."

And it was true. She'd felt so lonely and isolated as of late. The dream was a vaticination—what she might have if she just let some people help her, let some people in. Her go-to operating system had always been advance, advance, advance without a backward glance or a thought for her own welfare. It was dangerous and foolish. And seeing her friends… Wallace at his game, Logan at dinner… she hadn't taken the time before. Everything came second to the cause. ' _What_ _good_ _was_ _fighting_ _for_ _the_ _cause_ _if_ _you_ _didn't_ _enjoy_ _life_? _Wasn't_ _the_ _whole_ _point_ _of_ _fighting_ _for_ _the_ _cause_ _to_ _help_ _people_ _have_ _a_ _life_?' Herself included? She couldn't even remember the last time she and Logan had had a date night outside of that dream. That had to change.

His brow crinkled with a question, but he didn't ask it. Instead, he brought their lips together again as Backup tangled his four legs in theirs. Logan's mouth slanted over hers and it was loving and lovely and perfect. Soft, at first, then deeper and needier, as if they couldn't wait to remember.

Soon, they broke apart for air and Logan grabbed her hand. "I promised you a stroll. And I've got to hear about this dream." He retrieved Backup's leash and called for the dog as they meandered.

Veronica giggled. "Well, there was this girl named Tabitha…

Logan rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Of course there was."

 **A/N:** Thanks for all the lovely comments / reviews on my other stories and for the "favorites" and "follows". I appreciate them. I was craving a little Logan and Veronica comfort fic, but also wished Veronica could get over her self-righteous self a little bit, too.


End file.
